The Life of a Billionaire's Middle Class Daughter
by Fantasy-Mania31
Summary: My mom thinks that I should spend some "quality time" with my dad by staying with him for a few months in a little, backwater town. Who knows? Amity Park might be interesting...Naw/ Vlad daughter story. Let the fun begin.
1. Arrival

**I've been looking on Fanfiction for a good Vlad's Daughter story, and I'll be frank: there's not too many. Oh, there _are_ some good ones, but I've had a story line that's been stuck in my head for a while now, and I _really_ wanted to write it down.**

**I'm only going to continue if enough people take interest.**

**Thank you, and happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Green light flashes. A floating, white entity zooms past in the sky…<em>

_Is that pink light?_

_An explosion pierces the air, making a deafening sound that's heard for miles-_

***B-DUMP***

"Owww!" I quietly whined, clutching my poor noggin, which had banged against the bus window. That's it. This is the _last_ time I decide to take public transportation. Sighing dramatically, I blew up at my annoying, bright blonde bangs that _always_ seemed to be where I didn't want them: namely, right in front of my eyes.

Well, I wanted short hair.

But who knew how _irritating_ pixie cuts could be?

I sat up in the sticky seat, and eyed my shoulder bag, which was right next to me. No way was I letting that thing outta my sight; it had to get me through a whole semester at…what was the name of the- Oh! Right…

Casper High.

Yay me.

I looked out the window, my vision shaking on account of the bumpy, country roads that are meant to take me across half the state.

Oh look, a farm! Oo, there's another…and there's one, too!

I swear to God, I wish I could stay in Southmont, that _lovable_ little Chicago suburb. Where the bar's right next to the used bookstore, which's right across the street from the pharmacy where they sell Beanie Babies, which was behind the best sushi restaurant in the world…

But, _nooo_…

_I'm_ going to some shitty little town that, honestly, I've never heard of before it wound up on the front page of the National Inquirer. Repeatedly.

"Ghost Capital of America!"

And I've got to go there because my mom says that I should spend some quality time with my "dad." What a joke. But, then again, so is my mom being married to a future billionaire one day… and the next, going through the quickest, quietest divorce that the media will never know of. After that, Mom decided that she would never _ever_ step into the land of Las Vegas again. But, hey, that's what she gets for not noticing that the bar tender accidentally gave her something a _little_ stronger than the orange juice that she asked for…

…and the next morning, she wakes up next to a young, white-haired man who, apparently, had just recently been released from a _long_ stay in the hospital, and had decided to celebrate it with a few rounds.

(Yeah…when my mom finally told me this, I vowed right then and there that I would _never_ touch a drink in my life.)

Imagine her surprise when, later, she (after the divorce stuff) got morning sickness and all that crap. And, well, you can imagine who came along after several months. At that point, though, my mom had finally married the guy she'd been dating for nearly ten years. Of course, my mom had rushed right to him after the night in Vegas, and told him all about it (or what she could remember). He was surprisingly accepting.

Anyway, for the next sixteen years, I grow up with my wonderful parents, in a nice quiet little town-

"Next stop: Amity Park!"

Another bump bounced me in my seat, making me wince from the jolt. Honestly, my dad once told me he owned a private helicopter. Yeah, he offered to send it for me, but there's no way I was going to explain to my neighbors why a very expensive looking helicopter landed in my yard.

***B-DUMP***

Though I'm starting to wish I'd taken his offer.

God…the last time I saw my dad, he was still living up in the land of the cheese, wearing that stiff, black suit, his hair in a ponytail. Very aristocratic looking.

I looked down at my baggy jeans. (_*Sigh*_ I'm sixteen, a junior in high school, and I still fit in a kid's size 16. I'm _never_ going to get that growth spurt.) My pacman "Nom nom nom" shirt fits nicely under my Snoopy hoody. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pulled up a picture of the last time we saw eachother.

Wow.

Besides a little light-coloring in my hair, I look almost nothing like the guy. How the hell do I have half his DNA?

Whatever.

I wonder what he'll think of me now. Early last year, near the end of Winter break, was the last time he saw me. That was also when I had 14 inch long hair, and wasn't kinda-sorta-maybe wasn't dating someone.

But _that_ is a story for a different time.

Maybe I should get some green highlights just to freak him out.

"Now arriving: Amity Park."

Whipping my hood up, I slipped on my backpack and purse, pocketed my phone, and grabbed my shoulder bag. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the seat, and made my way to the front of the bus. I nodded my head towards the bus driver politely, though I silently cursed him for every minute of agony on this forsaken piece of shit. Jerk didn't even look up. Whatever.

I stepped off the bus, and into the next few months of my life of Kisha, daughter of Vlad Masters.

_*Psh*_

Piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>So...good? Bad? So horrible that you didn't even make it to the bottom?<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. First Impressions

Amity Park. Huh.

What a dump.

The current dull, bleak weather doesn't help either, I suppose. Lots of little stores here and there. Making sure I had a firm grip on my things, I strolled through the streets. Was it just me, or did the grass seem a _little_ longer than it should be? Come to think of it, a _lot_ of the vegetation had that look like it had been grown out, and then viciously cut back. Kinda reminds me of when some old neighbors of mine neglected to mow their lawn for a whole year. The next summer, the grass was so high, the lawnmower croaked within thirty seconds. The machete worked, though. It was fun, using an insanely sharp, pointy object, _and_ getting paid eight dollars an hour to use it!

Where _was_ everyone? Sure, there were a few people walking around, but no one my age. I pulled out my phone. It was already three o'clock. According to the info I printed off the place, the high school doesn't let out 'til half an hour from now. My dad's expecting me soon. Like, _real_ soon. Whatever.

He hasn't seen me for like, a year. He can afford to wait a little longer. I only had a few snacks on the bus, and I'm _famished_. Plus, I've been on a bus for three hours _with no bathroom_.

A bright sign caught my eye: The Nasty Burger.

Wow.

It sounds like a McDonalds, but probably more honest about the kind of food they serve there. Or, it could be a misnomer and I'm complaining about nothing when I should be going in there and getting something to eat. And now my stomach's growling loud enough for the whole block to hear it.

"Eh, screw it," I walked towards the sign, and pushed open the doors. Placing a tired smile on my face, I looked around the place: booths, a cashier dude, and-

"_Bathrooms!_ Thank you!" I dumped everything but my purse in a booth seat, and sprinted like a mad man towards the little girls' room.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to The Nasty Burger. What's your order?" The words spouted from his lips without even thinking, like an automated message. He looks like he either needs some coffee, or a new job altogether. I ordered a salad and some coke and sat down. My eyes, weary as they were, spotted a discarded newspaper on an unoccupied table. I snatched it and opened it up.<p>

_Ghouls attack box store_.

_Ghost Kid: Menace or Hero?_

_Mayor Masters' Ratings Through the Roof!_

"Who the hell writes this crap?" I muttered, looking at the front page: _Amity Park Journal._ Is this an inquirer, or something? I spent the next several minutes gazing through the rag, trying to understand a few things:

They weren't kidding when they said Ghost Capital of America

There's a ghost that haunts a _box store?_

A teenage ghost either battles "bad" ghosts and protects the town, or _is_ one of the "bad" ghosts, and

Either ghosts exist, or everyone who lives here is smokin' some _serious_ shit 24/7.

At least my dad was getting some good ratings.

The salad wasn't half bad. I didn't add all the dressing on, so I won't gain fifty pounds over night, and I haven't found a single hair amongst the leaves- wait…never mind, scratch that last part.

Well, considering what _I_ can do…perhaps the idea of ghosts isn't so crazy…

…Actually, it makes sense. I mean, I can-

"-You'd _think_ I'd get a break after Undergrowth. I mean, can't Skulker wait until _after_ I get out of school?"

What?

I turned my head around towards the door, where some three kids came in. The one who was ranting was pale, with raven, black hair, robin blue eyes, and skinny as a stick. Or just looks that way from where I'm standing. Is it just me, or does he look a little roughed up? Must be prime bully meat.

"Danny-" The only girl of the trio spoke, exasperation evident in her tone. Black hair, again, but damn, I'm jealous of her eyes. Who has violet eyes nowadays? _No one_, that's who. Well, except her. Judging by her dark attire, definitely a Goth Or what I imagine a Goth would look like, never having any in my old high school.

"-we get it," the last boy finished. African American, glasses, yellow shirt, red hat. Taking in account the PDA clutched in his hand, I would say he's a nerd. Not that's there's anything bad about that, just sayin'.

They must have just gotten out of school, which means I'll probably see them as soon as I get enrolled into the new semester.

The group ordered drinks, and made their way to the booth next to me. As the pale kid- Danny? - walked past me, he let out a small gasp. He paused in his tracks, and met my eyes. Is it just me, or could I see his breath? I realized I was staring at him, and half smiled apologetically.

"Hi. Sorry," I half raised my hand as a greeting, and then took a deep, renewed interest in the newspaper in front of me. From the corner of my eye, I watched him sit down with his friends. The Goth leaned in towards him, and spoke softly.

"Who's she?" Oh, sure. Just ignore the fact that I'm sitting less than five feet from you. Nice. I pretended like I didn't hear them, and tuned out the rest of their conversation.

_Bzzzzz…Bzzzzz_

Ah! I pulled a vibrating phone out of my pocket once more, and looked at the little screen:

My dad. Crap. I flipped it open.

"Hey, I was-"

"_Kisha, where exactly are you_?"

…That is not a good voice. _That_ is the irritated voice that all business rivals supposedly fear. Translation: I'm screwed.

"Uh…I got hungry?" I spoke with hesitation, not wanting to start an explosion that was most likely going to occur anyway.

"_It's almost four! I've been expecting you for an hour!_" Really? I noticed a face clock on the wall. Oh.

Well, shit. Only one thing to do.

"I'm sorry! I got hungry! I was on a bus for the past few hours! I walked a bit! I got something to eat! The road collapsed! Ragnarok came early! I had to help a little old lady cross the street! "

All I could hear was deep breathing, the kind you hear from an angry person who's trying very hard to calm down.

"_Would you like me to send a car for you? Or would you rather I come myself?_" He spoke slowly, making sure he kept control of his words, "_Would that help? I'll gladly-_"

"I got it! I apologize. I'm leaving in a minute. First I have to throw away my garbage," here I stood up and threw away my empty container, making sure to rattle it a bit, "Now I'm finishing my drink," and I made sure to slurp loud enough so that he could hear it on the other end. Then, I put _that_ in the gargbage.

"Now I'm grabbing my bags and putting them on my shoulders. I'm making my way to the door. Now, I-"

"_KISHA!_" I held the phone away from my ear, wincing.

Hearing a snicker, I glanced over my shoulder, only to see the kid with the red hat trying, and failing, to hold back laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey!" The three looked my way, the one kid biting his lower lip, smirking.

"Somethin' funny?" I asked. I didn't hear anymore snickering.

"_Kisha, are listening to me?_" Oh, right. Angry dad still on phone.

"I'll be there is five minutes, okay? Seeya, bye!" I snapped it shut, and blew out a breath of air I didn't realize that I was holding. God, that man must have PMS or something. I find no other rational explanation. He needs to find a girlfriend. I pocketed my phone, and made my way to the door.

"Ahem." Now what? I swiveled around on my heels-

-only to be face-to-face with Mr. Snickerpants, who was smiling profusely. I took a giant step back. Is his hair slicked back?

"I want to apologize about before. Allow me to introduce myself." I glanced towards his friends, the Danny kid rolling his eyes.

My name's Tucker Foley. T.F. As in: too fine," he spoke smoothly.

Wow.

Well, the kid gets an A for effort, but I'm not one to miss a beat. I dazzled him with a rare, full-teethed smile. I could detect a slight smugness grow on his face.

"Hi, I'm Kisha Marie Anders. K.A. As in: Kiss My Ass," I deadpanned.

Chin drop.

_Perfect._

"I'm new here," I smiled, and walked out. I could still hear laughter after the doors closed.

First impressions are always the most important.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Thanks!**


	3. My new, awesome house and my weird dad

**Hi! I have decided that I will continue with this fic, even though I've never done a DP story before...**

**I swear to God, I'll try to keep the characters in, well, character, but I'm still learning. Please have mercy!**

**As long as I get reviews, I will have enough motivation to go on with this experiment.**

**Well, what are you waiting for? Read on!**

* * *

><p>Wasn't too hard to find my dad's place.<p>

"Geez. Even in a small town like Amity Park, you still have to have the biggest honkin' house- excuse me: _mansion_- within a fifty-mile radius, _and_ in the richest neighborhood. Yep, definitely the right place," I smirked, gazing at the sight before me.

I had to strain my head to look all the way to the top of it. Nice brickwork and decorative bars on the windows. Never knew that a middle-aged bachelor would actually go for a purple house. Kudos to him. I bet he was pissed that he couldn't bring his football field with.

I walked up to the door, eyeing the various security cameras hidden throughout the yard. He's still as paranoid as ever. I cleared my throat, rolled up my sleeves, and rapped my knuckles upon the incredibly expensive-looking door that was most likely hand carved. I pressed my ear to the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Helloooo? Vladdy-Daddy, I'm heeeeeeeeeereeeeeeee…" I called out, using the number one name that he hated being called the most. After hearing no response, I proceeded to pound on the door with one fist, while ringing the doorbell twice per second with the other.

"I've come to take your liver! I'm selling cookiiiiiieees! Hellooooo?" I yelled at the door. I felt a sudden chill and shivered. Looking around and seeing nothing, I put my ear to the door again.

Still _nothing!_

"Screw this, I'm improvising!" I kicked the door in frustration, and opened my purse up. _Nail filer, where the hell are-_

"There you are, you little miracle worker you!" I pulled out my little friend, along with my pocketknife, and worked my "magic," as my friends put it. There's not one door that I couldn't pick in Southmont.

_Click_

The door creaked as it slowly became ajar. I smirked at my latest handiwork. "And the prize for the greatest lock picker goes to-"

"KISHA!"

"GAH!" I stumbled backwards, catching myself before my ass hit the sidewalk. I lifted my head-

-to behold a white-haired middle-aged aristocratic looking man standing in the doorway, who happened to have a face that was redder than ketchup at this very moment in time. He glanced at the door, then me. I gave a tentative smile as I stood up straight.

"Good afternoon, Daddy Dearest! I was starting to think you weren't home!" Insert innocent Bambi eyes here, "By the way, you should really do something about your door. I mean, if _I_ could get it open in under a-"

"_Kisha_…"

I stopped mid-sentence and bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Kisha, you told me you would be here by three. It is now after four. What were you doing that required _an hour_ of your time?" he asked very, very calmly. He's totally going to lose it. I tilted my head to one side ever so slightly, and spoke like the innocent little girl I am.

"I got hungry. So I decided to support a local business while satisfying that hunger." I picked up my bags that I'd put down to take care of the door and stepped inside, "Just letting you know, I was waiting here for, like, five minutes knocking on the door. You deaf?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "_I_ stepped out the back for a minute debating whether or not to send a car for you. And _this_" he gestured to the door, "is not knocking. It's-"

"Oh my God! This place is freaking HUGE!" I just realized, as I looked in the interior, "Where's the batcave? C'mon, every mutated mansion has a batcave! I know you had one _somewhere_ back in Wisconsin, so-"

"_THERE IS NO BATCAVE!_"

The vein above his right eye was twitching up a storm. He regained his composure, and took a deeeeeeeeep breath.

"You've been doing yoga? Since when?" I asked, finally lowering my hood.

"Since a- Kisha, what did you do to your hair?" _Score!_

"Do you like it? I got it cut a few months ago. I even donated it!" I grinned while twirling a thick strand with a finger, "So, I'm now going to go to a _new_ subject that I've been dying to ask: What compelled you to move to a different state, what did you bribe my mother with to send me over here for a whole semester, and _WHAT THE HELL WAS SO EFFING IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO HAVE A THREE MINUTE CONVERSATION WITH ME ALL LAST YEAR?_" I yelled, letting my frustration out. My mom says I get the anger issues from _his_ side of the DNA. And right now, they're really paying off.

"Kisha, you _must_ understand. I run multiple companies, deal with different countries, and, well, my old house-"

"Blew up. I know. I read the tabloids. I watched you on the news when you were in the hotel bathroom in a towel," I stated dryly. Somehow the media had gotten a tip where he was staying, and the wall just _happened_ to become see through? Yeah, he made YouTube. _Repeatedly_.

* * *

><p>So, after I calmed down, we started up with the casual talk again. He said he moved here cuz it was a great spot, and had great business potentional. He started going off on a tangent about how Vladco was doing this and that, and something about <em>ecto<em> shit. I thought I'd misheard him, and simply nodded my head as we carried my bags up the stairs, onto the second floor.

"Soooo, what's the school like?" I asked casually once he paused. He seemed to be contemplating something for a few seconds, and then shook it off.

"It's just a public high school: the usual, underfunded, cesspool for young, troublesome delinquents who-" I think he must have caught the expression on my face, because he stopped his rant and readjusted his composure again,

"Better yet, I know several, exclusive private tutors who would provide more than an adequate education for-"

I raised my hand, signaling for him to stop, I just stared at him with a disbelieving look.

"Public high school has suited me _just fine_ for the past two and a half years in Southmont, and it'll work _just fine_ for another semester here," I smiled, satisfied with my reply. We stopped in front of a closed door. My dad smirked as he opened it and allowed me to enter first.

"Mind you, it's a regular room, but I'm sure you can adjust it to your liking," he said as I walked through the threshold.

"EEEEE!" I squeled as I threw down my bags and, with a running start, threw myself onto the ginormous bed in the middle of the room!

"It's so FLUFFY!" I stretched out my arms and legs on the soft, cushyness that was to be mine for the next few months. I lept off and gave Daddy-Dearest a biiiiiiiig hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" And I walked around the rest of the room to see what was there. A wardrobe, full-length mirror, a _walk-in closet_, and-

"Holy crap, is that- my own bathroom?" I think I'm drooling in awe. I swear to God, Odin, Zeus, whoever, that I am going to die happy right here and now. This-this _giant_ bathroom with a hot tub, a gigundo shower...nothing could ruin this. I started to turn back to my room, when, I first heard _it_.

_*Meow*_

My eyes widened, ears perked up, stomach beginning to churn as I asked,

"Is that a-a c-c-c-c-"

_*Meow*_

"You got a _CAT?" _I asked, horrified out of my mind. There, at the base of my dad's feet, was this fat, furball with-with those _whiskers_ and _claws_, a,a feline _creature!_

"You PROMISED! You- you- GAH!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, " Do you _realize_ what this means for your social life? You just _forfitted it!_ Have you _given up_ already?"

"_Alright_, Kisha. I think you've made you point," he glared at me. Those eyes of a politician don't work on me. Never had. That _thing_ casually jumped into his arms, and my dad started to _stroke_ it with his hand, _petting_ it, and, oh God, it purred...

"I got Maddie here shortly after I moved here. She's good company, and, besides, isn't she just a pretty girl..." I'm going to be ill. Hand me a bucket. And a blindfold. And a piano to fall on my head. Then, something in my mind began to click into place, and the gears started to turn and whirl.

"...Isn't _Maddie_ the name of your old college crush that Mom told me about," I asked slyly, "and you kept mentioning to her over and over? Isn't she _marr_-"

"ENOUGH!" Twitching vein! And then...laughter? No, wait, he's forcing it! "Your mother tells you the _silliest_ things sometimes!"

Sure. Aha. I rolled my eyes at his crappy coverup.

_*Meow*_

"GAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, because I suck, I'm going to end this chapter here. Of course, you already know this since you've reached the bottom of the page.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! Readers make stories possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the chapter:<strong>

**From Season 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, with Spike explaining to Willow why his girlfriend dumped him:**

****Spike: **It was that truce with Buffy that did it. Dru said I'd gone soft. Wasn't demon enough for the likes of her. And I told her it didn't mean anything, I was thinking of her the whole time, but she didn't care. So, we got to Brazil, and she was... she was just different. I gave her everything: beautiful jewels, beautiful dresses with beautiful girls in them, but nothing made her happy. And she would fliiirt! I caught her on a park bench, making out with a chaos demon! Have you ever seen a chaos demon? They're all slime and antlers. They're disgusting. She only did it to hurt me. So I said, 'I'm not putting up with this anymore.' And she said, 'Fine!' And I said, 'Yeah, I've got an unlife, you know!' And then she said... she said we could still be friends. God, I'm so unhappy! **


	4. SHORT INTERLUDE: An Enemy Like No Other

**Hello, and welcome to the shortest interlude of all times!**

**I'm currently working on a new chapter (hint hint: it involves first day of school), and have decided to put this out in the meantime!**

**Enjoy this incredibly short story within a story!**

* * *

><p>Mmmmm…zzz…cozy, comfy mmmm…fluffy…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz<p>

…zzzzzzzzzz…mmm…wha…hot breath…tickly…zz-wait, _what?_

I cracked my sleep-filled eyes open slowly-

_*Meow*_

-to the eyes of a creature worthy of Hades!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII! DEMON CAT!" I grabbed a huge pillow out from behind my head and swung hard, knocking _it_ off my chest, freeing me from its evil clutches! The creature somehow landed its pudgy body upright on the carpeted floor, and turned its head towards me, hissing menacingly. Its fangs were bared, tongue curled up in the back of its mouth.

Those crazed demonic eyes squinting at me, it raised a claw at me, pawing the air with those dagger-like nails that could shred through solid sofa.

I found my bottom lip slowly curling into a sneer, disgust clearly planted on my face. Right then and there, I _knew_; I knew that I'd made an enemy, and its name was Maddie:

The demon spawn from the deepest bowels of Hell.

Which, thankfully, with a little help from myself, was now flying through the air out my bedroom-

"AAHH! KISHA!"

-and apparently attaching itself onto the head of my father, who had come to see what the screams of terror were about.

Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya soon!<strong>

**P.S. Did you notice I'm a dog person?**

**Fantasy~**


	5. Chapter 5

I spent an hour unpacking, marveling at my room/spa, and filling out the final papers for Casper High. Yeah, apparently I'm too late for the start of the second semester, but I'll be able to catch up. Hopefully. It took me a good couple of hours talking on the phone with my old school, talking about credit transfers, yelling in frustration, and making sure I had signed up for the right classes.

With all the ghost themed stuff in this town, there's still no _Ghost 101_ class to take. I must admit I was very disappointed.

"AP English, and…do you have AP History, cuz I- no, AP. No, not- _AP!_ As in _advanced placement_? Yes, I-no, I already sent you those, I-…no…no…no, I- He was asking for it! Yes, I do realize it's on my permanent-…that was- listen, does the 30 on my ACT mean _nothing?_...No, I don't know what the hell a C.A.T. is, besides the evil white one my dad has- never mind."

Yeah, I'm on the phone with Casper High right now.

I have already concluded that morons run the school. Or at least the phones. I think it might be because they weren't expecting anyone to willingly move in to this town.

"Listen, I was told that this was supposed to be taken care of last _week_, you know, when I finished sending everything _in?_"

I am losing my sanity, I swear to _God_...tonight, just me and that _hot tub_…

* * *

><p>The day had finally come, the moment that determined whether I'd make it or break it her in this supposedly ghost infested town (though I'd yet to actually <em>see<em> one):

My first day at Casper High.

Would I be accepted into this uniquely organized society, allowed to be smiled upon by my fellow peers and admired by all who meet me?

Or would I do something stupid, screw myself ten times over, and be eternally shunned by the higher archy, which this place no doubt has within its walls. There was one crucial key that would determine which fork in the road I would follow:

What

Would

I

_Wear?_

"For the _final_ time, I am _not_ going to get a ride to school in a freaking _limo!_" I yelled through my closed bedroom door, while gazing over the clothes sprawled upon the floor. Not too many choices, considering my current wardrobe was only what I carried in my bags from Southmont.

"How would you get there, then? The _bus_? No, I believe that you've already made it quite clear that _that_ isn't an option, my dear," my dad shot back, his voice muffled through the closed door, irritating me to no end.

He was right, unfortunately. There was no way I taking the bus and take the chance that I'd get a psycho driver along with some stupid freshmen boys, _nor_ did I want to arrive to a public high school in a God-damned _limo_, something Daddy-Dearest apparently couldn't understand.

_Hmm_… this shirt doesn't look half bad with those shorts…

"D'you have any bikes that're small enough for me?" I called out, holding up a blue cami to my chest. Bleh, no way, I grimaced at my appearance in the mirror.

"Yes, but-"

"Perfect, then it's settled!" I grinned, picking up an earthy brown loose shirt and green swishy capris. Nah, too upbeat. I threw it back down on the floor, mentally tearing my hair out!

Finally, I donned a coffee-toned poncho shirt with jeans. Now, for shoes…I could always- wait, screw that, flip flops plus bike pedals equals a repeat of last time. Mom specifically told me to not do something that involves me getting stitches while here.

"_Kisha_, you are _not-_"

"Don't try to change my mind, I'm going green, and Mom is always telling me that biking is good exercise. To which I totally agree." I twirled in front of the mirror, feeling like a total moron but still loving my outfit.

"Yes, but your _mother_ doesn't know this _town_ like I do! Biking by yourself to school here isn't in your best interest, trust me on this, dear" was he freaking _pleading_ with me? His tone grew a little softer, not as rough.

"I'll call the limo to drop you off at school. The driver is an _excellent _golfer I met in Wisconsin…" _There's_ the manipulative ass Mom told me about.

"If you're so concerned about my safety, then why the hell did you convince Mom to send me here?" I mumbled. I ran my gel filled fingers through my hair, spiking it out. Should I use my green hair spray on the tips? Naw. No reason to freak the old man out even more…well, just not on my first school day.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, FENTURD!"<p>

This was the first thing I could hear when I arrived. As I locked up my bike, I eyed a tall, broad shouldered blonde guy _stomping_ like a frickin five year old over to some raven haired kid, forcibly turned him around by grabbing onto his shoulders, and pull him off his feet by his collar!

Wait-holy shit: it's the kid from Nasty Burger!

"Look, Dash, whatever I did this time, could you please-"

"You're not wigglin' out of this one, Fentina, I know it was you who put the toilet paper in my locker!" The blonde kid-Dash- growled at Danny, who had a small underlining smug to his face. I couldn't help but smirk- this kid had to be all right.

"Dash, come on, the bell's gonna ring soon, and I _really_ can't afford another tardy," he pleaded with the over-sized ape. I grabbed my backpack off my bike, and started walking towards the entrance, passing the two boys. The Dash kid said something, and Danny glowered his eyes at him. He was about to say something in response, when he gasped. And that same, weird cold mist came out his mouth. I stopped walking.

Curious…

His eyes darted around for something, and finally, they locked with mine, making them widen slightly. Dash saw this, and turned his head to see what Danny was looking at.

"Huh. New girl?" Dash dropped Danny unceremoniously onto the ground, earning a small, almost unnoticeable grunt from the skinny boy. Dash slicked his hair back and smirked.

"Hi, I'm Dash, part of the official greeting committee here at Casper High," he stepped closer, "Teach mentioned a new kid recently, so naturally, I couldn't wait-" Oh my God, please, someone kill me. I looked up to see that his right arm was snaking towards me slowly, meant to look natural and unnoticeable.

Shit, what am I gonna do? What- wait, what the hell am I worrying about?

I swung my head towards the school building, taking a huge step in that direction.

"Crap, sorry, I got a counselor meeting, like, five minutes ago!" I took off to get inside, concentrating on a mental image in my mind.

"Wait, there's not- OOF!" I glanced behind me, smiling at the blonde boy now on the ground with his shoes tied together.

Before I opened the school door, I saw Danny and the other two kids from the Nasty Burger laughing at Dash.


End file.
